


Stolen

by Bonelessstarks



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Jon Snow is 'stolen', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonelessstarks/pseuds/Bonelessstarks
Summary: Request;A hot Omc wildling guy that gets jealous of Jon and Ygritte cause he wants "the pretty crow."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Male!reader, Jon Snow/Original Male Character(s), Jon Snow/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> @DarkAngel I feel its a little short but I liked your requests! I tossed a coin to chose which one but I am interested in your Dothraki request so I might attempt it one day too!

Jon noticed how your eyes would follow his movements. It could well be so that you could keep an eye on him as you escorted him to the wildling camp with your fellow entourage, but there was something darker in your gaze, more piercing. Jon had noticed ever since Ygritte had led him into an ambush you had been in charge of him. Jon had watched as Ygritte had attacked you when you were too close to him, but you had pinned her down and muttered some words to her that had the fight stop. Ever since then it seemed Jon was under your care, tying his wrists and shielding him with your body from the other wildlings who looked upon him in disdain or curiosity.  
It was strange however, that you seemed almost gentle with him, ignoring his glower to smile at him, tugging him softly to start walking beside you.  
The young crow had noticed you watching him, and you couldn’t help but grin as he nervously flicked his eyes between you and the road ahead. He was easily the prettiest man you’d ever seen and part of you was bouncing in excitement that you got to claim him. You had stolen him from Ygritte by capturing him and tying him up, by right he was yours, even if the stupid ginger was currently testing his patience by cozying up to your pretty crow.

You could feel your teeth grinding together, blooming a dull ache in your jaw from the force of your scowl. Your irritation was building every time Ygritte would tease Jon Snow or even talk to him, turning back to give you a mischievous wink. She was walking a fine line and everyone around you knew it. Did she honestly think you were going to let her have him?  
“This is the real North Jon Snow,” she gloated, bumping him with her shoulder as they walked, causing him to trip slightly as his feet become unsteady knocking into each other. “By definition, you’re a Southerner.” While it was true to all wildlings you could see it had struck a nerve as Jon had to bite his lip to hold back a retort, muscles stiffening and straightening his rigid back.

“That’s enough Ygritte,” you call, tugging on the rope so that Jon was forced to walk with you again and away from her. You could feel his grey eyes bore into you, but you remained focussed on Ygritte ahead of you. “Know your place.”  
Her face twisted in indignation, “I have no place, I’m a free woman!” She spat, licking her teeth with a scowl.  
“You’ll soon be a dead woman,” you huffed with a laugh, “he’s my pretty crow. I stole him from you, your claim is null.” Without waiting for a reply, you stalked forward, dragging Jon alongside you until you were far ahead of her. You loosened your grip on the rope and looked down a Jon finding him already looking up at you. He was tall, but not taller than you, probably only a few inches difference but you found it endearing anyway.

“What do you mean I’m yours?” He asked, a pout unconsciously on his lips and you wanted to kiss it away. Jon chose his words carefully, He didn’t understand what was going on, the Night’s Watch never prepared him for this. A strong, powerful wildling man claiming him? His brothers would probably laugh in disbelief at his circumstances. Jon watched you laugh at his question, momentarily stunned by how good you sounded, glad the redness of his cheeks could be excused for the cold.  
“It means I claimed you and your mine, simple as that,” you smirked, your eyes trailing down to his lips and internally groaned when he licked them nervously. “It means I’ll protect you from the King beyond the Wall, Jon Snow,” you drawled his name, delighted by his shock at your declaration.

“It also means if Ygritte tries to seduce you again, you tell me.” You knew he was still confused and while you wanted to take him to your hut and rip the clothes off of him, ravaging him and pressing your warm lips against his skin, tangling your hands in his pretty hair, you knew you needed to go slow. After all, it’s known that Southerners are right prudes, denying themselves pleasure even through, by wildling standards the two of you were married.  
His brow twitched, struggling to comprehend the situation where he assumed, he’d be killed. “You can’t claim me, I’m not yours. I’m a brother of the Night’s Watch.” You’d always liked a challenge.

“Unlike my fellow brothers and sisters, I’m a very patient man, I will show you that being mine isn’t so bad.” You stopped walking to tug his by his furs into your chest, lips centimeters apart, his breath hot and heavy as it mixed with yours. You locked your eyes with his, your mouth becoming dry at the sight of his grey eyes glazed over slightly. Your eyes trailed the slope of his nose, the tautness of his brow as he tried to fight the fluttering feeling in his chest. You deliberately grazed your lips against his as you spoke. “I think you’ll find you will very much enjoy being mine, pretty crow.” Whispered words between the two of you, your eyes shut to control yourself before pulling away with a smirk.

With another tug on his rope, you broke the trance your crow was under, opening and closing his mouth as he hurried to catch up to you walking forward again. Yes, you couldn’t wait till you brought him back to your warm, cozy little hut, just the two of you.


End file.
